


Saviors and Saints

by Carapheonix



Series: Feel so Alive [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eye Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carapheonix/pseuds/Carapheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint returns to the ship late one night to find himself witness to something he never expected, but always craved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviors and Saints

**Author's Note:**

> I wholeheartedly suggest listening to REV 22:20 while you read this. 
> 
> Beta: NaughtyTrick

    Flint was just coming back to the ship from a late evening at the pub when it happened. It was in the middle of the night and few had returned; those who had were all sleeping, leaving Billy with the watch. Flint had noticed Billy quite often over the course of their mission for the Urca. The sound of his voice, the shape of his arms, the sweat sliding down his abs as he pulled a rope taut. But he had never noticed Billy looking at him with any substantial amount of desire in his eyes. He had long since given up on that idea, and though he still craved the sweat-slick skin pressing against his in the dark of his cabin, he wasn’t going to act on it.

    The captain paused as he walked towards the ship, docked at port for a few days. Then he heard it: a scuffling sound and a dull thud. A hand went to his pistol and he looked over the side at the deck, ready to fire on the intruder, hoping Billy was alright. It wasn’t an intruder, but it didn’t seem like a particularly friendly meeting either. Toby, one of the ship’s crewmen, was pressed against the mast with one of Billy’s hands pressed against his chest. The smug smirk on his face had him pausing. It would be easy to step on board and settle this with a gruff word and a stern look, but if he helped him, Toby wouldn’t respect Billy in his own right. Yes, it would be best if Billy could solve this himself. Flint settled in to wait for the dispute to finish.

    “There we go, Billy boy,” Toby breathed voice rough. “I knew you just needed to let off some steam, that’s all.”

    Flint’s brow furrowed as he watched the shorter man reach up and run a hand over Billy’s bicep up to his shoulder. Billy was breathing hard, his back flexing as he huffed out an angry breath and leaned forward, using his larger size and strength to press Toby’s back almost painfully into the mast. Toby moaned low in his throat and his fingers gripped Billy’s shoulders hard enough to bruise.

    “Well, so do I,” Toby ground out. “So get on your knees.”

    “Here,” Billy asked glancing about but not behind. “The captain is due back sometime tonight.”

    “You’d like that wouldn’t you. Him watching. Well, sorry Bill, but it’s pretty late. Looks like your captain is staying the night at shore. So hit. Your. Knees.”

    Swallowing hard the captain stared in shock as Billy sank to his knees with heavy thump. Toby slid his hands to Billy’s head, rubbing his fingers over his scalp in a rough caress as Billy swiftly opened his breeches. Billy must have taken him in hand then because Toby’s head fell back and he grinned up at the stars. Billy’s head bowed down and his back curved and Toby’s eyes squeezed shut for a moment.  
When Billy began slowly bobbing his head, sharp panting breaths fell from Toby’s mouth followed by small groans and curses. Billy’s hands came up and gripped Toby’s hips and lifted him onto the balls of his feet so he could get at his cock without having to slouch, and Toby groaned as he slid further into Billy’s mouth.

    “Christ, fuck,” Toby’s hands settled on Billy’s neck and pushed him further onto his prick. “I can feel your fucking throat, Billy, Christ. There we go. Swallow me down. Good man. That’s right, take me in. Your voice is going to be fucking raw tomorrow and everyone's going to know what you've done. They're gonna know how you knelt here and stretched your mouth wide on my cock.”

    Flint felt his cock stir and swell and closed his eyes and rested against the boat. Well, maybe Billy wasn’t quite as straight as he thought. Not if he was on his knees in the middle of the deck just - 

    - a low groan made him jerk his head up and watch as Billy used his grip on Toby’s hips to fuck him further into his throat. A new litany of curses and praise fell from Toby’s lips as he stared down and watched himself disappear into Billy’s mouth, his lips wrapped tight around the base of his cock. Flint could easily imagine the sight, Billy’s eyes staring up at his with that same intense stare that they shared from across the ship. His mouth sucking him hard into the back of his throat before he’d pull back and tongue his slit, diving back in. Flint muffled a groan and realized he was stroking himself through his breeches.

    The wet sounds of Billy swallowing Toby filled the air and finally, after what seemed like hours, Toby tensed and muffled his own groan of completion. He pressed his fist hard to his mouth for a moment before relaxing and staring down at Billy again.

    “That’s right, drink me down. Swallow it all and lick me clean. That’s a good man. Yes,” Toby whispered. There was only another slight pause before Billy leaned back and Toby grinned at him. “Your turn I think.”

    Flint gripped himself hard, expecting to have to watch Toby slide to his knees and make those panting groans spring forth from Billy’s red swollen lips and see his eyes squeeze closed and his back arch. Instead, Toby pushed down his own breeches as Billy stood to his full height. Toby bent himself over barrel nearby, looking back to watch the wanting expression on Billy’s face. 

    Fucking Christ, Flint thought to himself as Billy undid the lacing on his breeches and pulled himself free. He was definitely proportional; Flint licked his lips and swallowed. His jaw would ache for hours after a round with that long thick cock. He couldn’t find it in himself to see that as a bad thing.

    Toby reached back and handed Billy a small vial of what could only be slick oil. Flint had the perfect view to watch as he slicked his fingers and then coated himself liberally with the rest of the vial’s contents, jerking himself off a few times to spread it evenly. Flint grabbed himself and matched his pace for a few moments before forcing himself to stop. When Billy was ready, he slid one finger down the crack of Toby’s ass to slide over the puckered opening of his hole. Toby panted and pressed back getting the tip of Billy’s index finger for a moment before Billy’s other hand gripped his hip and held him still.

    “Fuck you, Billy. Fucking come on! Shit, I’ve been waiting all day for this so hurry up and shove that long, hard-”

    Billy cut him off by pushing the rest of his finger inside him and twisting his hand at the wrist searching until Toby jerked and groaned again.

    “Fuck, right there. Yes, yes, yes. Shit, Billy c’mon!”

    “Shut up,” Billy said in a tone that shocked Flint. God, his voice was deep and hoarse. “Or did you want someone to wake up and see you bent over for me begging like one of the brothel whores.”

    Toby made a strangled sound as Billy dug his finger mercilessly into that spot and Flint shot a look around the docks to guarantee they were as deserted as they looked. When he looked back he saw his quartermaster slide another finger into the man, his rim stretched pink and fluttering around them. This time, when Billy slid both fingers in to the hilt, Toby’s entire body shuddered and Billy chuckled and pushed him back on his fingers, making him fuck himself as he groaned and panted and shook.

    Flint fisted his prick hard and slow, following that rhythm, allowing his eyes to roam over Billy’s back and watch the muscles in his arms ripple under skin. His jaw clenched hard to hold back his own deep-throated groans. When it seemed like Toby was about to shake himself apart, Billy pulled his fingers free; an easy smirk teasing his lips at the moan that it pulled from him.

    “Still ready, Toby? Tell me, yes.”

    “Yes, you stupid sonvah-Christ, yes, shit, shit,” Toby babbled as Billy eased him onto his cock. Flint didn’t blame him: watching that long thick cock sink into that already taut red hole made his hand speed up and a groan slip from his lips. He froze, so did Billy. Dark blue eyes found his and widened in shock. Toby hissed and pushed back on Billy’s cock and jolted a grunt out of him. Slowly, he felt Billy’s eyes trail down to the hand on his cock and when they rose to his again, he licked his still red lips, pulled back, and snapped his hips forward into Toby. The muffled groans it drew from both of them drew the corners of Billy’s lips up and Flint swallowed and locked eyes with him again as Billy began pounding into Toby - who had to muffle his cries of ecstasy into his arms.

    Flint kept pace with Billy easily and felt his knees wobble as Billy continued to stare deep into his eyes as he roughly fucked into Toby. When it seemed like Toby would come first and end this interlude, Billy forced himself to slow down, taking long, deep strokes that set Toby writhing, unable to cope with being dragged back from the edge. Every time he reached down to touch himself, Billy would grab his wrist and pull it away to pin it to the barrel with the other one. When that didn’t seem to discourage him enough, he pulled away entirely, dragging a hoarse whimper from Toby’s throat and a strangled gasp from Flint whose eyes fell to lock onto Billy’s cock as it dribbled precum onto the deck.

    “Fuck, c’mon, Billy, fuck me. C’mon! Take me, until I can’t even walk straight tomorrow, c’mon! So hard the Captain will notice.”

    “Shut up,” Billy repeated, watching as the words made his captain shudder from his place in the shadows. Smiling, Billy sat on the barrel and pulled Toby onto his lap, facing away from Flint. Toby rubbed himself along Billy’s cock trying to get it to slide back inside him and Billy stilled him with a hand on his hip. The other waved Flint onto the ship; he crept on and watched as Billy reached down and grabbed his cock, sliding slowly back into Toby, whose head fell forward with a long groan.

    The crewman reached down to take himself in hand again and Billy moved to stop him, locking eyes with his captain as he did so. The quartermaster pulled Toby’s hands behind his back and held them there with one hand, fingers stretched around Toby’s wrists as the other hand guided him into a deep slow rhythm. Billy used his grip on the man’s wrist as another way to control the speed and depth of his thrusts. He pulled and pushed on Toby’s arms until the man was moving his hips just the way Billy wanted them.

    This new pose, Flint realized as his hand tightened around his cock, was entirely for him. With Toby’s back to him, it would be easy to put himself in the crewman’s place. And with the strong dark gaze locked on his own he knew that Billy already had. Toby’s pants and moans were drowned out into the background, the low grunts and hitched breath of the two of them were all they could hear. Would he really manhandle his captain in such a fashion? A part of Flint asked in breathless want. He stared into those hard blue eyes again and realized that, yes, yes he would.

    The realization sped up his hand, wringing a low groan from his lips that made Toby’s head come up. Before he could look around for the source of the noise, Billy yanked on his arms and thrust up hard and deep, tilting his hips to hit that spot deep within Toby that made him forget his own name for a moment. Flint watched the muscles along Billy’s arms shift and the way his cock drilled into the crewman’s stretched, swollen, hole and his hips began to jerk erratically against his hand. He clenched his jaw for a long moment to bite off the sounds that would surely be escaping his throat. 

    Billy’s eyes were locked on his hand and the crimson swollen head of his cock as it disappeared into his fist. His jaw clenched and his hips sped up, slamming into Toby and rocking him dangerously on his lap as the crewman’s feet slid on the deck. Toby was pushing his hips into Billy’s thrusts with short grunts and groans and finally his back arched as he came, untouched, on Billy’s shirt. Billy held out for a few moments more, eyes narrowed on Flint, but when Flint’s other hand reached down to fondle his balls Billy’s head went back as his hips slammed home one last time and held there as he climaxed deep inside the other man. Flint watched in awe for only a moment before his own orgasm crashed into him.

    The three of them remained in their positions, panting in the dim torchlight before the captain hurriedly righted his clothing and crept away from them to his cabin. Just before the door to the deck closed he could’ve sworn he heard Toby wryly ask, “So I suppose that’ll be the last time we do this now, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Lawl, I named the OC Toby...
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at http://Carapheonix.tumblr.com


End file.
